spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Malware boiz
".... . -.-- / - .... . .-. . --..-- / ..-. . .-.. .-.. --- .-- / ... .--. .. -. -. -.-- -... --- .. / .-. . .- -.. . .-. .-.-.- / .-- .... -.-- / -.. .. -.. / -.-- --- ..- / - .-. .- -. ... .-.. .- - . / - .... .. ... / ..-. .-. --- -- / -- --- .-. ... . / - --- / - . -..- - ..--.. / -.. --- -. .----. - / -.. --- / - .... .- - / .- --. .- .. -. --..-- / .--. .-.. . .- ... . .-.-.- / --- .-. / . .-.. ... . / .. .----. .-.. .-.. / ... . -. -.. / .- / - .-. --- .--- .- -. / -- .- .-.. .-- .- .-. . / -... --- .. / .- ..-. - . .-. / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.-" -A malware boi speaking in morse code. '''Malware boiz '''are a uncommon species, which are very common on the internet. They're known for harming lots of computers since the start of the interwebs. They're also distant relatives of hacky boiz. Variations Virus: Crimson fur with light red undercoat, a orange nose and a blue eye and a green eye. Most common variant. When referring to a virus malware boi, call it a "virus malware boi". Adware: Fully dark purple fur, a lavender nose, yellow mouth and teeth, and yellow eyes. When referring to a adware malware boi, call it a "adware boi". Rogue Antivirus: This is a newly discovered variant, so their undisguised appearance is currently unknown. When referring to a rogue antivirus malware boi, call it a "rogue antivirus boi". Spyware: Black fur with a grey undercoat, black nose (to camouflage with the fur), and gray eyes. When referring to a spyware malware boi, call it a "spyware boi". Ransomware: Bright blue fur with light blue undercoat, a golden nose, and black eyes. When referring to a ransomware malware boi, call it a "ransomware boi" Trojan: Fully light brown fur, a dark brown nose, and white eyes. When referring to a trojan malware boi, call it a "trojan malware boi". Worm: Magenta fur with a pink undercoat, purple nose, and magenta eyes. Rarest variant. When referring to a worm malware boi, call it a "worm malware boi". Behavior Malware boiz don't usually show up the way it's shown in the infobox. That image on the infobox is a adware boi on its non-disguised form, the form they get when they're not invisible or disguised. When they're trying to infect people with their malware, they either disguise themselves as another species of boi, or become invisible. Then they show a email, popup, or whatever to attempt and infect their victims. If that doesn't work, they can just spawn malicious code to do something to the victim. Although malware boiz do know english, they like to speak in morse code, so only fellow malware boiz can know what they say. Scientists have released morse-to-text translators long before malware boiz started to escape computers though, and since then most spinnyzoologists and scientists have a morse to text translator in their pockets, just in case they stumble upon a malware boi in its non-disguised form. Malware boiz are far from being hater boiz, but sometimes they have issues controlling their anger after infecting a boi, and start to hate all species around them temporarily. The reason that happens is unknown, but scientists are working very hard to get to know why that happens. Habitat When Malware boiz are in their non-disguised form, they're found sneaking in computers, laptops, phones, and stuff. Malware boiz, when they're on their disguised form though, they can be literally everywhere. When they disguise as a species, they also get their traits. So let's say a virus boi disguised as a freezy boi. They will also get all the traits freezy boiz have, including their resistance to cold weather. Traits Malware boiz are unable to do color changing, banning, jam-o-gram glitching, etc. But the malicious code they spawn can hack items off people. Their malicious code can also spawn even more Malware boiz. Programmers also found some signs your computer is infected with a malware boi, but there's only signs for virus malware boiz and adware boiz. If your computer has all signs of any of these lists, your computer is probably infected by a malware boi and you should buy a antivirus boi as soon as possible. Here are the list of signs your computer is infected by a malware boi: Virus malware boi: * Your computer is slower than normal. * Glitches happen more often than normal. * Your computer overheats too quickly. * Files randomly disappear. Adware boi: * Lots of ads pop up. * Your computer gets a blue screen of death too often. * Extensions you don't want get downloaded into your browser. Diet Malware boiz usually eat RAM (random access memory) and ROM (read-only memory), batteries, code of programs you don't use anymore, files on the Trashbin that were not recycled yet, and unneeded files like images, videos, etc. If your important files have disappeared out of nowhere, or your games have worse performance suddenly, it's probably a Malware boi having a snack. History Virus malware boiz have been around since the start of the internet, the first one created by a person with bad intents who was greedy and wanted money. But they only started to escape from computers in 1989. A company, which is closed down now, and was called Heck Hackers Inc. made a code for trojan malware boiz which made them pop out of the screen to distract users while they ate all their info and brought them back to Heck Hackers. The trojan was spread, but one specific user who got the trojan had the ability to program, although they didn't have a lot of knowledge about it. And the boi thought "Hey, maybe i could tweak the trojan so it doesn't steal my info!". They made a error in the code that didn't only allow the trojan to pop out of screen, but escape the screen. And the error also made it so it could spit pieces of malicious code. The programmer then realized its mistake once he put his tweaks to the test, and regretted trying to tweak that trojan deeply. Their copy of the trojan malware boi ran away, and when it found a spot with good enough weather, it made copies of itself via spitting code. The malware boi also managed to evolve enough to make copies of other variants of malware boi, so it did just that. And thus, a whole population of living computer haunters was born. Heck Hackers was closed down because a group of malware boiz raided Heck Hackers' headquarters. All of the staff there either died, were deleted, or turned into malware boiz because the malware boi copying code got targeted at them. Trivia * Try translating the quote on the start of this page from morse to text. I won't translate it for you, you go translate it yourself. Because i have a surprise for you reader. * Malware boiz have no meat, because they don't even have organs in the first place. If someone says they have malware boi meat or something like that, chances are that's not malware boi meat. * The adware boi variation was totally not inspired by a character of a certain game i'm not gonna name ;) Category:Fan-made Category:Uncommon species Category:Artificial species Category:Virtual species